


Ano hi ni deai koi ni ochita yo

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KinKi Kids
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Protective Parents, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Ieri a cena mia madre mi ha chiesto quando ho intenzione di sposarmi”“E tu cosa le hai detto?”“Che mi sposerò quando il matrimonio omosessuale sarà legalizzato in Giappone”“Oh... e lei?”“Mi ha chiesto se mi sarei sposato con te. Le ho detto di sì”
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi





	Ano hi ni deai koi ni ochita yo

**_ Ano hi deai Koi ni Ochita yo _ **

Tsuyoshi si era svegliato da poco.

Aveva l’aria assonnata, mentre continuava a girare ritmicamente il caffè, nonostante lo zucchero si fosse sciolto già da un bel pezzo.

Aveva appena cominciato a berlo, quando sentì la porta della stanza da letto aprirsi, e vide comparire Koichi nella stanza.

Il più grande si avvicinò con passi pesanti alla cucina, versandosi a sua volta una tazza di caffè e accasciandosi sulla sedia di fronte a lui.

Tsuyoshi alzò brevemente gli occhi dalla tazza, guardandolo per qualche secondo prima di riprendere a bere, con un sospiro.

Rimasero in silenzio ancora per qualche minuto, prima che Koichi posasse violentemente la tazza sul tavolo, tanto che Tsuyoshi si stupì che non l’avesse rotta.

Alzò nuovamente lo sguardo, preoccupato da un’imminente sfuriata.

Rifletté. Ultimamente non gli era parso di aver fatto nulla per poterlo irritare. La sera prima quando era tornato a casa lui era già a dormire, e non l’aveva sentito rientrare.

Mentre cominciava a pensare che forse l’altro poteva essersela presa per non averlo aspettato sveglio, Koichi sbuffò sonoramente.

Il più piccolo allora chinò il capo, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, e si decise a parlare piuttosto che continuare a rimuginare su cosa gli passasse per la testa.

“Ko-chan... è successo qualcosa?” domandò, con tono pacato, come se non volesse correre il rischio di farlo irritare ancora di più.

Koichi alzò un sopracciglio, poi si alzò in piedi con la tazza di caffè salda fra le mani e si andò a sedere sul divano, alzando di peso Pan e mettendosela in braccio, cominciando ad accarezzarla convulsamente.

“Ieri sono andato a cena dai miei” bofonchiò, senza dare tregua alla cagnolina.

Tsuyoshi alzò un sopracciglio, andando a sistemarsi sulla poltrona di fronte a lui.

“Lo so. E quindi... che cosa c’è che non va?” gli chiese, sempre cercando di mantenere la conversazione su toni tranquilli.

Aveva paura per gli scatti di nervi del più piccolo, paura di quella tazza di caffè, paura per il divano e per la povera Pan.

E poi sapeva che se avesse detto anche solo una parola di troppo Koichi sarebbe rimasto di cattivo umore per tutto il giorno, una cosa che lui detestava.

“Stavamo _pacificamente_ cenando” iniziò l’altro, con tono sarcastico “quando mia madre ha avuto la felice idea di chiedermi quando io abbia intenzione di sposarmi. Ha rimarcato il fatto che fra poco farò trentatre anni, che ormai dovrei pensare a farmi una famiglia. ” concluse, facendo un sorriso ironico, per poi tornare subito corrucciato.

Il più piccolo corrugò la fronte, senza smettere di fissarlo.

Non comprendeva quell’improvvisa richiesta della madre; né tantomeno comprendeva il perché della reazione eccessiva di Koichi.

“E tu che cosa le hai risposto?” chiese, quasi in ansia per quello che poteva rispondergli.

In effetti non era tanto strano.

Lui aveva sempre messo le cose in chiaro con la sua famiglia, sin da subito.

Sapevano della sua omosessualità e della sua relazione con Koichi, e l’avevano accettato. Non senza qualche difficoltà iniziale, ma non mettendogli mai i bastoni fra le ruote.

Per il più grande era diverso.

Il padre e la sorella erano ben consapevoli di come stessero le cose fra loro due. Non avevano mai detto nulla in proposito, non avevano mai commentato apertamente il loro rapporto; ma sapevano.

Probabilmente anche la madre l’aveva sempre saputo, ma la puntuale mancanza di conferme da parte del figlio l’avevano spesso portata ad ignorare l’evidenza dei fatti.

Koichi non le aveva mai detto nulla di definitivo, che fosse per paura o perché non aveva voglia di discutere con lei; ragion per cui Tsuyoshi trovava che la sua domanda, in fin dei conti, non fosse così inadeguata.

“Le ho detto che mi sposerò quando il matrimonio omosessuale sarà legalizzato in Giappone” rispose, come se fosse ovvio. Sembrò tranquillizzarsi per qualche secondo; chinò lo sguardo sulla cagnolina, rallentando il ritmo delle carezze.

Tsuyoshi aveva sbarrato gli occhi, incredulo per quella sua dichiarazione.

“Oh... e lei?” chiese, senza essere in grado di formulare una frase più articolata di quella.

Vide il volto del più piccolo distendersi, sorridendo lievemente, quasi in imbarazzo.

“È rimasta in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi ha detto che capiva. E poi...” fece una pausa “mi ha chiesto se in tal caso mi sarei sposato con te” disse, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, poi aggiunse “Le ho detto di sì, ovviamente” concluse.

Tsuyoshi non sapeva esattamente cosa pensare.

Da una parte era preoccupato. Non voleva che l’altro avesse problemi di nessuna sorta con la madre, ragion per cui non gli era mai importato troppo il fatto che lui avesse deciso di tenere nascosta la loro relazione alla sua famiglia.

Dall’altra... quello che aveva detto Koichi l’aveva spiazzato.

Non era tipo da smancerie, non lo era mai stato. Aveva sempre espresso quello che provava in modo diretto, senza giri di parole o troppa timidezza.

Era stato Koichi a chiedergli di stare insieme.

Era stato Koichi a dirgli per la prima volta che lo amava.

Era stato Koichi a chiedergli di andare a vivere con lui.

E, per quanto fosse abituato a queste sue prese di posizione, l’affermazione che aveva appena fatto lo aveva reso in qualche modo... felice.

Sorrise al più grande, scuotendo la testa.

“E lei come ha reagito?” domandò, mentre l’altro alzava le sopracciglia con aria semi-divertita.

“Ha detto che tutto sommato se l’aspettava, e che ti conosco da troppo tempo perché possa pensare che io cambi idea, in qualunque modo” ribatté, con le sopracciglia alzate e un’espressione di superiorità.

Tsuyoshi ridacchiò, più rilassato. Gli piaceva quando l’altro assumeva quel tipo di atteggiamento, quando si indignava, quando se la prendeva per motivi seri o immaginari.

“Quindi mi sposeresti?” gli chiese, con nonchalance.

“Se fosse possibile anche subito” confermò l’altro, annuendo con decisione.

Poi sembrò come rendersi conto del fatto che il tono che aveva utilizzato non era adatto alla situazione, e parve addolcirsi.

Lasciò andare Pan, poggiando la tazza ormai vuota sul tavolino, per poi alzarsi e andare a sedersi sulle gambe di Tsuyoshi.

Gli poggiò un gomito sulla spalla e lo guardò dritto negli occhi, con aria di scuse.

“Mi dispiace, non volevo sembrarti così freddo” gli disse, accarezzandogli pigramente un braccio con fare assorto.

Il più piccolo scrollò le spalle, sorridendogli.

“So come sei fatto quando sei di cattivo umore. Posso già considerarmi fortunato che tu abbia detto una cosa del genere” gli rispose, prendendolo blandamente in giro.

Koichi gli diede uno schiaffo leggero, ma la sua espressione appariva più rilassata.

“Va bene, va bene. Suppongo di essere _un po’_ intrattabile quando ho la luna storta” concesse, mettendosi più comodo e andando ad appoggiare la testa sulla spalla di Tsuyoshi. “Ma tu mi ami anche per questo, no?” chiese, con quel tono dolce al quale l’altro non aveva mai saputo resistere.

“Io ti amo, e basta. Qualsiasi cosa tu possa fare o dire, per me non cambia niente.” fece un sorriso ironico “In caso contrario non sarei stato con te per tutti questi anni, no?” concluse, come se fosse ovvio.

Koichi scosse la testa, chiudendo gli occhi e rannicchiandoglisi addosso.

“Hai ragione. In fondo anche io ti amo, nonostante tutto.” gli disse, pungente.

“Nonostante tutto cosa?” chiese l’altro, sbarrando gli occhi.

“Niente. Non è che tu sia privo di difetti, sai?”

“Lo so, ma...” provò a ribattere Tsuyoshi, zittito subito dall’altro.

“Oh basta. Ho detto che ti sposerò, giusto? Non è abbastanza?”

Il più piccolo tacque per qualche secondo, come se ci stesse riflettendo, poi gli prese il viso in una mano e lo baciò.

Quando si separarono, Koichi scoppiò a ridere.

“Lo prenderò per un sì” gli disse, finalmente con espressione distesa.

Tsuyoshi sorrise, per l’ennesima volta.

I malumori dell’altro, i suoi modi di fare pratici e spesso bruschi, il suo essere talvolta inappropriato... niente di tutto quello contava, non di fronte a momenti come quello.

Lo amava, e tutto il resto non aveva importanza.


End file.
